Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: qué pasaría si
by Saoirvine
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si... durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes Ron y Hermione hubiesen sido novios todo el tiempo? ¿Cambiaría en algo la historia? El séptimo libro enteramente desde el punto de vista de Ron y Hermione.
1. El ascenso del señor Tenebroso

.

**1**

**El ascenso del Señor Tenebroso**

.

Ron suspiró. Se encontraba tumbado en su cama desde hacía un rato, observando el techo. Una pila de ropa de días anteriores ocupaba una silla que, se suponía, estaba destinada a ser usada para horarios de estudio. Su escritorio no quedaba atrás, montañas de papeles y libros apenas dejaban distinguir el lugar en el que estaban amontonados. El cuarto parecía un completo desastre, sin embargo, Ron podía asegurar que nunca antes había estado tan ordenado.

En una esquina de la cama, muy cerca de sus pies, descansaba un libro. _Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja_, leyó Ron por el rabillo del ojo, incorporándose levemente para volver a una posición más cómoda al instante. Gruñó exasperado. Fred y George le habían regalado ese libro a principios de verano, haciéndole prometer que pondría en práctica todos los consejos que proporcionaba. Pero ahora que se acercaba el momento de la verdad, no estaba tan seguro de poder cumplir con su promesa, y sabía que los gemelos habían hecho apuestas sobre el tema a sus espaldas. Ron aguantó sus deseos de coger el libro y ojearlo de nuevo, por millonésima vez, porque, si lo hacía, éste solo le recordaría lo inútil que era en el campo de hechizar a las brujas.

Y es que la razón por la que el libro se encontraba a sus pies y no entre sus manos, como había estado las últimas semanas, era por culpa de que Ron había descubierto recientemente que, para poder dar por finalizada la lectura del libro, antes tenía que realizar lo que éste decía en cada capítulo. Supo esto en el momento en el que leyó el comienzo del octavo capítulo. _Cómo ser el novio ideal_.

—Maldita sea.

Era imposible que supiese cómo ser el novio ideal si ni siquiera había logrado ganarse el título de novio.

Maldijo a los gemelos, por no haberle regalado ese libro mucho antes. El verano anterior habría sido el regalo perfecto, le habría evitado infinidad de errores ya cometidos y le habría ayudado a conseguir el corazón de la bruja en la que pensaba cada vez que repasaba los primeros capítulos.

Y Ron volvió a suspirar, sintiéndose entonces la persona más egoísta y ridícula del mundo. Se acercaba el día en que Harry sería trasladado allí, a la Madriguera, y con él, el día en que tendrían que partir a buscar y destruir los Horrocruxes, dejando atrás su séptimo curso. Se acercaban días de guerra, días duros y terribles, y él estaba ahí, tumbado en su cama, pensando en estupideces.

Mirando al techo, recordó la imagen del ghoul que se escondía en el ático vestido con uno de sus viejos pijamas. Esa misma mañana, había subido junto con su padre, Fred y George, a transformar a la criatura en algo físicamente parecido a él, puesto que tenía planeado bajarlo a su dormitorio cuando marchase para que éste ocupase su lugar, haciéndose pasar por él gravemente enfermo de spattergroit, y para que, de este modo, nadie sospechase de su ausencia a principios del curso. Ron pensó que era una de las mejores ideas que había tenido en toda su vida y sonrió. Sin embargo, se acordó al instante de que no era el único que había tenido que buscar una excusa para no asistir a su séptimo año en Hogwarts y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, obligándole a incorporarse por completo en su cama. Los padres de Hermione eran muggles, lo que significaba que no podrían defenderse en caso de que algún mortífago se apareciese en su casa en busca de explicaciones. Ron esperaba que Hermione hubiese logrado convencerlos de que se marchasen lejos cuanto antes o algo así. _Algo así_.

Miró otra vez el libro, que seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado hacía ya muchos minutos, tal vez incluso horas. Lo tomó por fin entre sus manos y volvió a sonreír. Hermione.

·

Corría a través de un amplio bosque, sin saber donde le llevarían sus pies y solo importándole el estar lo más alejado posible de aquello que le perseguía. _Aquél_que le perseguía. Esquivaba la infinidad de enormes árboles con torpeza, pensando que tal vez se estaban burlando de él. Pensando que deseaban su muerte. Entonces lo vio, un claro en el bosque. Sin árboles, sin arbustos, sin piedras ni troncos en mitad del camino. Sin obstáculos. Solo hierba. Sintió que todavía era perseguido, pero no quería mirar atrás, la sensación de muerte inminente a sus espaldas le era suficiente por el momento.

Siguió corriendo agitado y, cuando estaba a punto de adentrarse otra vez entre los árboles del bosque, dos rayos verdes le pasaron rozando, uno a cada lado de la cara. Sintió una extraña mezcla de miedo y alivio, y quiso reírse por su buena suerte cuando tropezó y cayó. Asustado, intentó volver a ponerse en pie lo más rápido posible para salir corriendo de nuevo, pero entonces los vio. Unos inconfundibles ojos verdes inmóviles, mirando a la nada. Desesperado, se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo y empezó a agitarlo, todavía con esperanzas de despertarlo, sin embargo, cuando subió la mirada para comprobar que el causante de todo aquello no se encontraba cerca de él, halló otro cuerpo entre un par de piedras y éste le hizo gritar horrorizado con lágrimas en los ojos. Iba a tratar de reanimarla a ella también, incluso había conseguido levantarse, pero la terrible sensación de muerte se hizo mucho más presente de pronto y no pudo evitar girarse, para encontrarse cara a cara con el mismísimo Voldemort. Antes de poder darle tiempo a reaccionar, un destello de luz verde lo cegó y todo se tornó oscuro.

— ¡Ronald!

Ron despertó sobresaltado. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que todavía estaba en su cuarto, lo que suponía que nadie había muerto. Harry estaba vivo. Hermione estaba viva. Al menos por el momento. Quiso responder al grito de su madre, pero estaba aún demasiado adormilado y asustado como para que su cuerpo respondiese a sus órdenes. La señora Weasley parecía estar disculpándose con alguien.

—...ve acomodándote en el cuarto de Ginny si quieres, cielo, me da que Ronald se ha quedado dormido. Luego podrás hablar con él.

—Está bien, muchas gracias, señora Weasley.

Esa voz. La reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Pegó un salto apresurado para salir de su cama y, sin pararse a pensar demasiado, tomó entre sus brazos el montón de ropa sucia que descansaba sobre su silla y la lanzó al interior de su armario, dándose prisa en cerrarlo después. Ordenó los papeles de su escritorio lo mejor que pudo y dio una patada al libro que parecía haberse caído al suelo producto de su pesadilla, escondiéndolo así debajo de su cama. Cuando asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación encontró a Hermione y a Ginny abriendo la puerta del cuarto de ésta última, dispuestas a entrar.

— ¡Eh!

Las dos chicas se giraron a mirarlo. Ron sintió un ya conocido cosquilleo en el estómago cuando los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los suyos durante unos segundos, y una horrible punzada en el pecho cuando notó que estaban sospechosamente enrojecidos. Supo entonces que había estado llorando y le invadieron unas ganas terribles de correr a abrazarla, a susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien. El contacto visual se rompió cuando Ginny le dio un leve codazo a Hermione en el brazo.

—Sube con él si quieres, puedo ir colocando tus cosas —se ofreció—. Supongo que tendréis mucho de qué hablar.

Hermione le sonrió, dispuesta a negarse, pero Ginny ya había cogido todas sus cosas y había entrado rápidamente a su habitación, no sin antes dejar pasar también a _Crookshanks_, cerrándole la puerta a su amiga en las narices. Ron se extrañó de la repentina comprensión de su hermana, aunque era consciente de lo mucho que le fastidiaba no estar al corriente de la misión que tendrían que llevar a cabo junto a Harry. Volvió a mirar a su amiga que ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras y notó cómo el hormigueo de su estómago se sentía cada vez más fuerte.

—Hola, Ron.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa diferente, él lo sabía, era una sonrisa triste. No supo por qué en ese momento, pero no pudo evitar pensar lo estupendo que sería poder sacarle una sonrisa sincera. Vio que ella le miraba expectante y supuso que esperaba una reacción por su parte, sin embargo él no se movió hasta pasados unos segundos, entonces se acercó al marco de la puerta mientras le indicaba a Hermione que podía pasar.

— ¡Vaya, Ron! Tu habitación está irreconocible —fue lo primero que dijo ella nada más entrar, Ron sonrió satisfecho apoyando su cuerpo en la pared y la observó de reojo, mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama. Quedaban pocos días antes de que Ojoloco llevara a Harry a la Madriguera mediante aparición conjunta y Ron sospechó que no disfrutaría de muchos momentos a solas con Hermione en los próximos meses, así que decidió que lo mejor era dejar el tema de los Horrocruxes de lado por unos días y centrarse en su otro objetivo principal del año.

La miró a los ojos otra vez y notó que brillaban, corrió a sentarse a su lado en la cama pensando que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar y no se equivocó. El chico la rodeó torpemente con sus brazos y ella se derrumbó sobre su pecho. Distinguió algunas palabras sueltas entre sollozos que intentaban explicarle lo ocurrido, y lo único que consiguió entender fue que se trataba de algo relacionado con sus padres.

Estuvieron unos minutos abrazados hasta que Hermione se calmó un poco y lo miró, él la tomó con extrema delicadeza por el mentón para que no apartase la vista.

— ¿Vas a contarme qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ron un tanto preocupado mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con el pulgar, secándola algunas lágrimas recientes.

—Mi... mis padres... —balbuceó ella, hipando un poco—. Les he modificado la memoria. Ahora piensan que se llaman Wendell y Monica Wilkins, y que su mayor sueño es irse a vivir a Australia... —Hermione se abrazó un poco más a él y tragó saliva, intentando evitar derrumbarse de nuevo en sus brazos—. Mis padres están en Australia... Les he mandado allí a vivir, y no saben que tienen una hija. Wendell y Monica Wilkins no tienen ninguna hija, Ron.

Él volvió a abrazarla al observar que las lágrimas regresaban a sus ojos y, siendo consciente de la gravedad de la situación, le prometió que todo saldría bien. Hermione subió su cabeza entre silenciosos llantos y, tomando a Ron desprevenido, le dio un beso suave en la mejilla. Cuando la miró pudo notar que, esta vez, su sonrisa sí que era totalmente sincera y la sonrió de vuelta.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa —dijo Ron, acordándose del apartado de _Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja_en el que aseguraba que alagar a las chicas para entrar en tema daba muy buen resultado. Acompañó el cumplido con una nueva caricia en la cara, que también utilizó para apartarle un mechón de pelo rebelde y colocarlo suavemente detrás de su oreja. La sonrisa de Hermione se amplió y Ron se sintió muy satisfecho. Admirando su sonrisa, no pudo evitar pensar en que sus labios parecían estar incitándolo a acercarse, por lo que decidió desviar rápidamente la mirada hacia sus ojos. Estaban hinchados y muy enrojecidos por el llanto, y le miraban directamente a él, como agradeciéndole por todo en silencio.

Se dio cuenta de que mirarla a los ojos tampoco aminoraba demasiado sus terribles deseos de besarla y, lejos de preocuparse, rió levemente al descubrir que, en realidad, sus labios y sus ojos solo le provocaban y reforzaban sus ganas, pero esas ganas siempre estaban ahí. Se alejó un poco, manteniendo las distancias, sabiendo que ese no era el momento adecuado. Aunque, tal vez fuese el único momento.

Hermione se mostró algo decepcionada y apartó su mirada, fijándose ahora en el suelo de madera como si fuera lo más interesante en todo el mundo. Sintió unas suaves caricias en la mano y, cuando se giró para descubrir al causante, allí estaba Ron, mirando sus manos fijamente y con detenimiento, tratando de entrelazar sus dedos sin mucho éxito. Ella le facilitó el camino al tiempo que se tumbaba en la cama, y tiró de él con delicadeza para que cayera a su lado. Entonces, los dos empezaron a reír con cada vez más fuerza, dados de la mano. Hermione acabó descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ron mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo con sutileza.

·

Fred y George tuvieron que ignorar el hecho de haber pillado a su hermano durmiendo abrazado de forma bastante cariñosa a su mejor amiga, debido a que una parte importante de la Orden del Fénix se encontraba en el salón de la Madriguera, esperando impaciente a que ellos bajasen. Ron intentó asumir que sería la víctima principal de sus bromas en los próximos días.

Llegaron al salón y vieron que estaba repleto de gente. El señor Weasley les informó que Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody y Mundungus Fletcher acababan de llegar, Hermione notó que estaban preocupados y se temió lo peor. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del comedor que la señora Weasley había trasladado allí. Ron se apresuró a tomar asiento al lado de Hermione, ante las atentas miradas de Fred y George, que no paraban de guiñarle los ojos y mandarle besos discretos.

— ¿Pasa algo, Kingsley? —preguntó Hermione, completamente ajena a las burlas, y empezando a impacientarse.

—Me temo que sí —la respuesta del auror captó la atención de los gemelos, quienes dejaron por fin sus infantiles burlas aparcadas a un lado para poner atención a la importante reunión.

Moody presidía la mesa. A su izquierda, no muy alejado, se encontraba Kingsley, y a su derecha Lupin, que había ido acompañado de Tonks, la cual se sentaba a su lado. Junto a Tonks, a su derecha, estaban Fred y George. Ellos estaban uno a cada lado de Ginny y los tres se hallaban en frente de Ron y Hermione, que tenían sentados a su izquierda a Bill y Fleur, y a su derecha a Molly y a Arthur, seguidos muy de cerca por Mundungus Fletcher, quien se había guardado un lugar junto a Kingsley. El auror carraspeó.

—Pius Thicknesse, el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica está bajo la maldición _imperius_—informó, con más seriedad de la habitual en él. Si eso era cierto, significaba que Voldemort podría usar todos los recursos del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica para vigilar a Harry—. Por suerte, hemos conseguido hacer creer al auror Dawlish que Harry será trasladado a un lugar seguro con una escolta de aurores el día treinta, es decir, la víspera de su cumpleaños. Justo antes de que cumpla los diecisiete. Lo más probable es que Dawlish dé esta pista falsa a Thicknesse, y éste informe a Quien-vosotros-sabéis.

—El problema en realidad es que es de Quien-vosotros-sabéis de quien estamos hablando —replicó Moody, pensativo—. Creo que es consciente de que podemos dar pistas falsas con la ayuda de aurores que están de nuestra parte. Vigila la casa de Potter, y no sólo eso: ha hecho colocar una vigilancia especial en torno a esa casa, que detecta cuando alguien se aparece allí o viaja con un traslador. Es obvio que tenemos que cambiar el plan inicial por completo, si los mortífagos que vigilan la casa pillan a Potter, no tardarán en convocar a los suyos con sus Marcas Tenebrosas. Entonces, Potter estará perdido.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. La única manera posible de trasladar a Harry a un lugar seguro era volando en escoba, pero de esa forma, los mortífagos que vigilaban su casa lo perseguirían hasta atraparlo y llevarlo ante Voldemort. Era un tema complicado y Hermione empezó a sentirse verdaderamente angustiada en su asiento.

—Tengo una idea —dijo de pronto Mundungus Fletcher, sorprendiendo a todos los allí presentes—. Los mortífagos vigilan la casa de Potter para estar preparados para cuando tengan que volar detrás de él si ven que alguien le traslada a otro lugar... pero, ¿y si no supieran a quién perseguir? ¿Y si hubiera más Potters recorriendo el cielo? —planteó con total seguridad—. Podríamos confundirlos. Si trasladamos varios Potters a la vez y llevamos a uno a una casa segura distinta, cada una con un traslador que lleve aquí podría funcionar. Ellos no sabrían distinguir cual es el auténtico Potter, no sabrían a quien perseguir y ganaríamos mucho tiempo.

Ron notó que Hermione se relajaba un poco en su asiento, y él mismo también se sintió bastante aliviado ante aquella idea.

—No es mala idea, ¿pero de dónde vamos a sacar tanta poción multijugos en tan poco tiempo? Porque supongo que es así como pensáis conseguir varias réplicas de Harry —preguntó Lupin, que todavía no se mostraba muy convencido—. Además de que necesitaremos unos cuantos voluntarios dispuestos a arriesgarse para hacerse pasar por él, y unas cuantas casas seguras también.

—El número de Potters debería depender de las casas seguras de las que dispongamos —propuso Kingsley—. Podéis contar con la mía.

—Y con la nuestra también —aseguró Bill, mirando a Fleur sonriente.

—Remus y yo también ofrecemos nuestra casa. Y estoy segura de que mi madre tampoco pondrá objeción alguna con tal de colaborar —dijo Tonks.

—También podemos usar la de tía Muriel —dijo Arthur.

Tras esto, Moody ofreció su propia casa y la de Mundungus, lo que sumaba siete casas seguras. Siete Potters.

—Siete Potters serán suficientes —afirmó Moody—. A cada Potter se le asignará una casa segura distinta, como ya sabéis, y cada uno llevará un escolta diferente. Ahora bien, necesitamos voluntarios para hacer de Potters, ¿alguien se ofrece?

Ron se levantó al instante, y, casi al mismo tiempo, Hermione también se puso en pie. Él no pudo evitar mirarla con reproche.

— ¡Yo me ofrezco! —exclamó con energía y se volteó rápidamente a mirar a Hermione, ignorando el leve grito de espanto que había dejado escapar su madre—. Tú te quedas, es peligroso. Además seguro que hay un montón de voluntarios más —susurró Ron mientras señalaba a Fred y George que acababan de ofrecerse, seguidos de Fleur. Ginny pensó en ofrecerse también, pero supuso que sería una pérdida de tiempo, dado que no podía rebatir nada a sus padres siendo menor de edad y éstos no la dejarían arriesgarse.

— ¡Yo tengo el mismo derecho que todos! Tengo derecho a luchar por los que quiero como tú —se indignó Hermione—. Me ofrezco voluntaria también.

Ron arrugó la nariz en desacuerdo, pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir delante de media Orden, así que se mantuvo callado y se volvió a sentar junto a ella.

—Esto nos da un total de cinco Potter falsos —contó Moody—. Dung, tú eres voluntario, con esto estamos todos. Ahora solo nos queda escoger a los escoltas. Estarán Remus y Tonks, Kingsley también, por supuesto. Junto conmigo contamos cuatro…

—Yo iré con Fleur —se ofreció Bill rápidamente.

Arthur recibió un codazo por parte de su angustiada esposa y comprendió. Si cuatro de sus hijos salían a arriesgarse la vida, él debía estar con ellos, por lo menos para asegurarse de que se encontraban bien.

—Contad conmigo también, no pienso dejar a mis hijos solos en esto.

Lupin observó disimuladamente cómo Ron, con expresión de extrema preocupación, decía algo al oído de Hermione.

—Alastor, ¿por qué no le pedimos a Hagrid que sea el escolta de Harry? Estará encantado de ayudar, además de que puede proporcionarnos thestrals para los que no controlan muy bien la escoba —alegó con su mirada todavía posada en Hermione. Moody asintió, satisfecho.

·

Después de cenar, Ron se dirigió escaleras arriba, rumbo al desván donde se encontraba su habitación, pensando en todo lo que habían planeado aquella noche. Habían acordado que no era prudente informar del nuevo plan a Harry hasta el día de la ejecución del mismo, debido a que alguien podría descubrirlos. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Ron se había quedado quieto en frente de la puerta del cuarto de Ginny, esperando a que las chicas subiesen mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo planeado. Tanto la propia Ginny como Hermione se sorprendieron de verlo allí minutos más tarde.

— ¿Quieres algo, Ron? —preguntó Ginny, extrañada de verlo tan pensativo más que de que se encontrase delante de su habitación esperándolas inmóvil. Notó entonces que Ron se ponía repentinamente nervioso.

—Yo... —titubeó dudoso, rascándose la nuca—. Hermione... me preguntaba si querrías subir un rato a mi cuarto.

Hermione iba a contestar, pero Ginny estaba tan anonadada por el comportamiento de su hermano que no pudo evitar adelantársele.

—Vaya, Ron, veo que no pierdes el tiempo.

Él la fulminó con la mirada, al tiempo que Hermione reía nerviosa y algo sonrojada. Ron quiso poner a su hermana en su lugar con alguna respuesta ingeniosa, pero ella fue más astuta y se escabulló rápidamente en su cuarto, dejándolo solo con Hermione. Otra vez. Él sonrió.

— ¿Quieres jugar un rato al ajedrez? —Ron pensó que ofrecer jugar al ajedrez a la chica que te gusta a solas en tu cuarto no era tan buena idea después de todo. Sin embargo, cambió de parecer cuando Hermione le sonrió de vuelta.

—Me encantaría. Pero antes... —dijo acercándose a él con lentitud. Provocándole. Ron la miró a los ojos, maravillado, e iba a abrazarla por la cintura cuando, de pronto, ella se puso a correr escaleras arriba—. ¡Antes tendrás que atraparme!

Y Ron soltó una pequeña carcajada, siendo consciente de que tenía que aprovechar esos pequeños momentos porque eran los que le hacían olvidarse de todo y ser feliz por unos minutos.


	2. In Memoriam

.

**2**

_**In Memoriam**_

.

Hermione entró corriendo al cuarto de Ron y estaba dispuesta a encerrarse dentro para impedir que lograse alcanzarla, pero el chico fue más rápido y consiguió colarse por el pequeño hueco que la puerta entrecerrada todavía le dejaba. Hermione trató de huir de él y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verse vencida apenas un instante después entre sus brazos. Casi sin pensarlo, posó suavemente sus manos sobre las de Ron, proporcionándole leves caricias que él agradeció con una débil risita en su oído. Mientras la abrazaba, descansó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros y le dio un beso apenas notable en la mandíbula. Hermione volvió a reír y Ron se alejó de su abrazo con lentitud, muy sonriente.

—Ginny y tú habéis tardado un rato en subir.

Ron se tiró sobre su cama, cuyas sábanas llevaban descolocadas varios días a pesar de las insistencias de su madre por que las recogiese. Él simplemente consideraba que su dormitorio ya estaba demasiado recogido como para tener que andar haciendo la cama cada día.

El golpe de su largo cuerpo hizo sonar algunos muelles del colchón y, por un momento, Hermione pensó que la cama se desarmaría. Ella se dirigió hacia la cama plegable que el señor Weasley había trasladado allí para cuando Harry fuese de visita y se sentó en el borde, con mucha más delicadeza que Ron.

—Me quedé hablando con Ojoloco y con Kingsley —explicó a modo de respuesta, poniéndose seria—. Quería advertirles que Harry no aprobará el nuevo plan, eso de los siete Potters. No va a dejar que la gente se sacrifique por él, ya sabes cómo es —entornó los ojos, exasperada—. Ginny quería esperarme para subir juntas a su cuarto.

Ron sonrió con un deje de nostalgia, recordando todas las veces anteriores en las que Harry se había negado a recibir ayuda para tratar de proteger a todo el mundo, incluso a los que no lo merecían. Los dos se quedaron pensativos y, por unos instantes, reinó el silencio en el dormitorio. Aunque no era un silencio incómodo ni mucho menos, ambos sabían que aquello solo se trataba de un momento de necesaria reflexión.

De pronto, se oyeron unas voces un par de pisos más abajo. Ron se incorporó en su cama al reconocerlas y Hermione se enderezó en su sitio, parecía que Ojoloco estaba discutiendo con Mundungus. El chico corrió a abrir la puerta con Hermione siguiéndole muy de cerca para escuchar mejor la conversación. Oyeron a Ojoloco resoplar mientras Mundungus intentaba convencerlo de ir de escolta en lugar de hacerse pasar por Harry, notaron el miedo en su voz a pesar de estar situados varios escalones más arriba. Él había propuesto la idea de los siete Potters, pero ya no daba la impresión de estar tan convencido. Asomaron las cabezas y pudieron distinguir a Ojoloco, con cara de desesperación y aguantándose sin mucho éxito las ganas de golpear a Mundungus.

— ¡Serás idiota! —le espetó, escupiendo las palabras. Ron pensó que, literalmente, Moody le había escupido en la cara—. Si algún mortífago llegase por algún casual a capturar a Potter cuando salgamos ahí afuera para trasladarlo, ¿en serio crees que lo mataría, gusano asqueroso? ¡Por supuesto que no! Quien-tú-sabes quiere a Potter vivo, lo quiere entero para él. Los escoltas corren mucho más peligro puesto que los mortífagos no los consideran importantes en el asunto y no dudarán en matarlos si se diera la ocasión, así que deja ya de quejarte y date prisa o no nos largaremos de esta casa en toda la noche.

Mundungus no mostró indicios de querer continuar con la discusión, y Ron y Hermione volvieron a meterse en el dormitorio, ocupando otra vez las camas, tal y como se encontraban antes de la pequeña disputa. Ron frunció el ceño, y notó como Hermione le miraba intrigada. Él habló antes de que ella llegase a preguntarle nada.

—No me fío mucho de Mundungus —dijo, y sabía que Hermione querría replicar, ya que estando en la situación en la que se encontraban, una de las normas más vitales era la de confiar los unos en los otros. Ron le echó una mirada significativa para que no interrumpiese y prosiguió—. Sé que ha sido él el que ha propuesto todo eso de los siete Harrys, pero no sé... ¿por qué ahora se echa para atrás? No tiene sentido.

— ¿De verdad crees que nos traicionaría después de todo? —Ron comenzó a juguetear con un hilillo suelto de sus sábanas, ignorando la pregunta. Hermione se indignó—. ¡Ron! ¡Solo tiene miedo! Si quieres que te sea sincera me parece algo normal, Moody prácticamente le ha obligado a participar en esto, no creo ni que quiera ir a trasladar a Harry. El resto de voluntarios daríamos lo que fuera por él, porque es nuestro amigo, pero Mundungus no lo conoce. Supongo que lo de los siete Harrys le parecía una genial idea mientras él no tuviese que verse involucrado.

Ron resopló y cogió con brusquedad su almohada, luego se la echó a la cara y apretó los lados con los brazos, sintiendo como su larga nariz se aplastaba contra sus mejillas llenas de pecas por la presión que ejercía el algodón sobre él. Hermione se dejó caer en la cama de Harry, rendida por la actitud inmadura de Ron ante ese tipo de conversaciones. Luego se volteó hacia su lado y se quedó observándole. Vio como, segundos más tarde, Ron se apartaba la enorme almohada de encima y volvía a colocarla en su sitio, bajo su cabeza. Tenía las orejas y las mejillas rojas y una expresión muy infantil en la cara.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Jugamos al ajedrez o no?

Ron le guiñó un ojo y Hermione soltó una leve carcajada sin poder remediarlo.

·

A la mañana siguiente, la señora Weasley entró en la habitación de Ginny para despertarlas a ella y a Hermione. Después de un rato informando sobre las visitas constantes de distintos miembros de la Orden que recibirían a lo largo de los próximos días, la señora Weasley se marchó, no sin antes echarle una mirada un tanto acusadora a Hermione, que lo notó al instante y supuso que Ron la había puesto al tanto sobre los planes que tenían de no asistir al colegio para el próximo año. Era consciente que para una madre tenía que ser muy duro convivir sin saber dónde estaría su hijo durante meses, qué estaría haciendo, o con la terrible duda de si estaría vivo, pero aquella era una situación difícil para todos, y habían prometido a Dumbledore guardar silencio respecto a la misión que les había encomendado, por lo que Hermione no hablaría por muchas miradas furtivas que la señora Weasley le dirigiese.

Se giró en la cama, dispuesta a obedecer y bajar a desayunar lo antes posible, no quería tentar más a su suerte. Se incorporó y descubrió que Ginny seguía tumbada, sin mover ni un solo músculo y dándole la espalda. Estaba como ausente. Hermione carraspeó, pero su amiga no reaccionó así que decidió ir a refrescarse un rato al baño e intentarlo de nuevo a la vuelta. Dejó que el agua del grifo corriera hasta enfriarse lo suficiente y se lo echó de golpe en la cara, sintiendo que se helaban de pronto todos los poros de su piel. Miró su reflejo y pensó en sus padres, sin embargo, esta vez no dejó que la tristeza la embargase por completo y se frotó los ojos, secando un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Cuando Hermione volvió a entrar al dormitorio de Ginny, ésta no se había movido ni un ápice y decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de entablar una conversación interesante con ella, sobre algún tema al que sería incapaz de resistirse. Pensó en el quidditch, pero desechó la idea al instante al darse cuenta de que ella no tenía mucha idea sobre el tema en cuestión y Ginny notaría en seguida que estaba forzándola a hablar.

El tiempo se agotaba y era cuestión de pocos minutos que la señora Weasley volviese a subir. Parecía que Hermione no disponía de ningún tema de conversación que Ginny considerase interesante en particular, pero entonces se acordó de algo.

—Ayer gané a tu hermano al ajedrez.

Ginny se giró por fin en su cama. Llevaba varios minutos volcando toda su atención en la pared, intentando no pensar en nada, pero la imagen constante del destello de unos ojos de un verde vivo la atormentaba, y la provocaba un dolor ya habitual en el pecho. Un dolor que no creía poder soportar si la guerra no acababa como todos esperaban, o si, simplemente, no acababa. Hermione era consciente de la terrible situación a la que Ginny estaba sometida. Una ruptura no era fácil de sobrellevar, sumándole además el irremediable hecho de que el chico del que todavía seguía enamorada estaba por partir a una misión suicida acompañado de uno de sus hermanos y su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, Hermione no entendía como Ginny no pasaba los días sumida en interminables llantos por cada rincón de la casa. Realmente admiraba su fortaleza, pero no consideraba saludable guardarse tanto los sentimientos, pues Ginny ni siquiera mostraba un mínimo interés por desahogarse con nadie.

—Así que al final jugasteis al ajedrez —Hermione esperó, con un deje de esperanza, a que su amiga bromease sobre Ron y ella, incluso estaba dispuesta a reírse, pero la broma nunca llegó.

Bajaron las escaleras corriendo y llegaron a la cocina justo cuando la señora Weasley se disponía a subir de nuevo para recordarlas que tenían que desayunar en algún momento de la mañana. Hermione tomó asiento junto a Ron, que le sonrió al instante. Ginny iba a sentarse junto a su hermano también pero entonces descubrió a Fred y George al lado contrario de la mesa. Estaban situados en frente de la pareja y la hacían señas para que se sentase con ellos. Ella pensó que tal vez no sería tan mala idea olvidarse de Harry por unos minutos y divertirse un rato con los gemelos, ya tendría tiempo de sufrir por él cuando lo trasladasen a La Madriguera y tuviese que verle la cara cada día, o, peor aún, cuando se marchase a la misión sobre la que nadie quería hablarle pero que estaba segura de que no se trataba de un juego de gobstones precisamente.

—Parece que el libro está dando sus resultados a nuestro pequeño conquistador —comentó George en un susurro cuando su hermana se sentó entre Fred y él. Notó que Ginny le miraba confundida y añadió—. Está más pegado a Hermione que de costumbre.

—Sí, con la excusa de todo eso de la misión secreta que tienen con Harry ahora lo tiene mucho más fácil para llevarla a su cuarto, y ya sabes, poner en práctica la teoría del libro —Fred le echó a Ron una mirada sugerente, bastante exagerada, mientras George le lanzaba besos sin parar y le guiñaba el ojo. El aludido se limitó a ignorarlos y siguió concentrándose en terminar su desayuno.

Ginny tiró a sus hermanos de las mangas de sus respectivas camisas lo más disimuladamente que pudo para llamar su atención y éstos cesaron sus burlas al momento.

— ¿De qué libro estáis hablando? —los gemelos la miraron con sendas sonrisas y, alzando las cejas de una forma que a Ginny no le inspiraba nada bueno, señalaron a Ron y a Hermione para luego lanzarse besos entre ellos susurrando de vez en cuando que estaban muy enamorados—. No me digáis que Ron tiene un libro para ligar o algo así, porque me puedo morir de la risa aquí mismo.

La carcajada que soltó Ginny cuando Fred y George confirmaron sus sospechas no pasó desapercibida para Hermione, que ya se estaba poniendo en pie para llevar su taza, sus platos y sus cubiertos al fregadero para limpiarlos. Ron fulminó a sus hermanos con la mirada y, un poco ruborizado, se dirigió también al fregadero para ayudar a su amiga, se colocó a su lado y la sonrió en silencio. Comenzó entonces a enjabonar un vaso, con demasiada energía, salpicándose de espuma a sí mismo y a Hermione en el acto. Quiso disculparse, pero ella empezó a reír con fuerza y él solo sonrió con cara de atontado.

·

Durante los próximos tres días, La Madriguera no paró de recibir visitas de multitud de miembros de la Orden. En ocasiones, la casa se llenaba tanto que a Ron se le hacía imposible probar bocado en las comidas y muchas veces se veía obligado a esperar a que otros terminasen su plato y se marchasen para conseguir comer algo. Hermione, por su parte, se sentía muy agobiada por la señora Weasley, que no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre lo que harían Harry, Ron y ella en lugar de ir al colegio ese año y de vigilarla cuando estaba con Ron, por si se ponían a planear algo a escondidas. Incluso el señor Weasley y Lupin les hicieron algunas preguntas sobre la misión, pero Ron y Hermione siempre respondían lo mismo a todos.

—Es una misión que Dumbledore encargó a Harry. Le dijo que era muy importante que nadie más que nosotros tres lo supiera.

Por suerte, tras esas breves declaraciones, tanto el señor Weasley como Lupin dejaron de insistir.

Uno de esos días en los que La Madriguera se llenaba de gente, la profesora de Transformaciones de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, se apareció allí en persona con expresión preocupada y noticias más alarmantes de las que acostumbraban a llevar.

—Hay miembros del Consejo Escolar que quieren que el profesor Snape tome el puesto de Albus como director —Hermione se escandalizó y miró a Ron de reojo, quien, con expresión horrorizada, solo podía pensar en la reacción de Harry cuando se enterase que era muy posible que el mismísimo asesino de Dumbledore ocupase su lugar en Hogwarts—. Y con Snape como director, el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras quedaría vacante un año más. Podría contratar un nuevo profesor, pero por desgracia solo soy directora en funciones y no se me concede el derecho de hacerlo. Si Snape llegase a director, se convertiría automáticamente en el encargado de esas decisiones y tendríamos que confiar en que no contratase a algún mortífago como profesor, que, lamento decirlo, es lo que estoy segura que haría.

Para Hermione ya era horrible tener que escuchar cada día cómo infinidad de funcionarios del ministerio iban cayendo uno a uno bajo la maldición _imperius_ cuando Tonks y Kingsley iban a la casa, pues éstos se encargaban de informar a todos sobre la situación diaria del ministerio, que estaba cayendo poco a poco. Y es que todos eran conscientes de que Voldemort estaba logrando hacerse con el poder del ministerio con cada vez más rapidez, pero no se imaginaron que intentaría tomar también el control del colegio, o al menos no tan pronto, y eso sí que era motivo de desesperación.

.

La tarde anterior al plan de traslado de Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron solos a pasear por los jardines. Había tanta gente en La Madriguera que ni siquiera la señora Weasley, que siempre tenía todos sus sentidos puestos sobre ellos, los había visto salir. Pasaron cerca del taller del señor Weasley y le vieron retocando la vieja motocicleta de Sirius Black que Hagrid había llevado dos días antes a la casa. Parecía bastante satisfecho del trabajo que estaba realizando y Hermione sonrió al recordar lo mucho que le apasionaban al padre de Ron los objetos inventados por los muggles.

Ron miró discretamente a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta que su tiempo a solas con ella era cada vez más reducido, pues apenas quedaba un día para que llevasen a Harry a La Madriguera y, no era porque no tuviese unas enormes ganas de ver a su amigo, pero con él en la casa el plan de búsqueda de Horrocruxes se haría mucho más presente y Ron estaba seguro de que sería el único tema del que hablarían. Recordó entonces que Harry no estaba al corriente de la boda de Bill y Fleur, la cual suponía un día más del previsto de estancia en La Madriguera. Se estaba imaginando otra vez a su amigo preocupándose por irse cuanto antes para no exponer a nadie al peligro, cuando se acordó de algo: Bill y Fleur habían estado saliendo juntos realmente mucho menos tiempo del normal que llevaría una pareja que está a días de casarse y Ron sabía que esto se debía a que nadie disponía de mucho tiempo con una inminente batalla a la vuelta de la esquina. De hecho, su hermano mayor no era el único en tomar decisiones tan precipitadas de ese estilo, muchas parejas del mundo mágico se estaban comprometiendo para asegurarse de estar casados antes de que la guerra estallase.

Ron pensó que estaba muy lejos de comprometerse con nadie en matrimonio, sin embargo, su propósito de antes de la guerra no se alejaba mucho del de todas aquellas parejas. Él quería salir con Hermione, quería protegerla cuando estuviese en peligro, quería que supiese que siempre estaría ahí junto a ella, que no la abandonaría, quería decirla que la quería, pero, sobre todas las cosas y arriesgándose a pecar de egoísmo, quería besarla. Porque Ron había madurado, no demasiado a criterio de Hermione, pero él estaba seguro de que había madurado y en esos momentos difíciles era cuando más podía demostrar que efectivamente así era.

Suspiró volviendo a mirar a la chica, que parecía muy interesada o en el césped del jardín o en sus propios pies pues Ron notó que llevaba un rato sin levantar la vista y supo que si no hacía algo pronto para evitar que se sumiese en sus pensamientos más dolorosos, Hermione no tardaría en echarse a llorar, porque ya lo había hecho más veces.

Observó su pelo enmarañado, recogido con astucia en una trenza no muy larga y le recorrieron unos terribles deseos de acariciarlo, pero sus orejas se enrojecieron al pensar en cómo reaccionaría su amiga al ver que él le tocaba el pelo de una forma tan repentina y sin razón aparente. Miró las pecas que se alojaban en su nariz, tan diminutas que resultarían invisibles a cualquiera que no se fijase con detenimiento, y pensó en lo preciosa que era.

—Hermione... —la llamó con toda la suavidad que pudo, pero ella había estado tan ausente que se sobresaltó igual que si hubiese estado en la Sala Común de Gryffindor estudiando y una muchedumbre victoriosa hubiese interrumpido su concentración de golpe y porrazo gritando y cantando que habían ganado la Copa de quidditch. Al volver a ser consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba, Hermione le sonrió y Ron, sin pararse a pensarlo ni un instante, —porque sabía que si lo hacía no lograría volver a reunir la valentía necesaria—, se detuvo y pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella, medio rogándole con la mirada que le hiciera caso. Ella rió levemente y Ron sintió entonces una extraña combinación entre alivio y satisfacción que le recorría todo el pecho, seguido de una mano que tomaba con suavidad la que él aún tenía libre, lo que le obligó a acercar más sus cuerpos con el brazo para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos cómodamente.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? —la preguntó, y tuvo que interrumpirla antes de que contestase porque estaba seguro de que mentiría diciendo que no estaba pensando en nada o que no importaba en lo que estuviera pensando—. No me mientas, eres Hermione Granger, siempre hay algo rondando por tu cabeza —casi como instinto, Ron le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo. Hermione se sintió segura por primera vez en días, tal vez en semanas, solo porque él estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano.

—A parte de todo ese rollo de que el ministerio caerá en breves, de que Voldemort se hará con el poder y de que dentro de poco partiremos a buscar la forma de acabar con todo esto aún sabiendo que no podremos evitar que estalle una guerra... — Hermione suspiró y Ron notó que estaba tratando de no llorar de nuevo, estaba tratando de ser fuerte por él. Y quiso abrazarla desde lo más profundo de su ser—. No paro de darle vueltas al plan de traslado de Harry, tengo la horrible sensación de que algo saldrá mal... siento... siento que muchas cosas no saldrán como tenemos previsto y me agobia mucho pensar en todo lo que pasará después, cuando Harry ya esté aquí... cuando ya sea mayor de edad.

Ron le frotó el hombro con suavidad y aprovechó el momento para acercarla todavía más a él con sutileza, dejando sus cuerpos bastante pegados.

—Créeme que te entiendo. A mí me desespera un poco el hecho de que no tengamos ningún plan previo ni investigaciones de ningún tipo que nos digan dónde encontrar los Horrocruxes o cómo destruirlos —dijo un tanto molesto—. Pero tienes que tranquilizarte, porque sinceramente, Hermione, sin ti Harry y yo habríamos muerto hace años y te necesitamos entera y calmada, ahora más que nunca.

Ron notó entonces un deje de esperanza en la mirada de Hermione y, no supo por qué, pero eso le provocó una últimamente muy poco usual sensación de felicidad en el corazón.

—Te equivocas en algo, Ron —aseguró sonriente—. Yo he planeado ya varias cosas respecto a la misión, y tengo información de sobra sobre los Horrocruxes.

Ron se extrañó de su renovada confianza, pues era consciente de que los escasos libros sobre Horrocruxes que habían estado alguna vez en la biblioteca de Hogwarts habían sido confiscados, y seguramente destruidos, y no encontraba otro modo mediante el cual Hermione podría haber encontrado información sobre magia tan oscura.

— ¿Cómo...?

—Todavía no voy a decírtelo, quiero esperar a que Harry llegue —Hermione dijo esto mientras acercaba peligrosamente su cara a la de Ron, quien se sintió desfallecer cuando notó el aliento de la chica sobre su piel. Hermione le plantó un beso rápido en la mejilla—. Gracias por escucharme.

Ron no fue consciente del todo hasta ese mismo momento de que su mano y la de Hermione seguían entrelazadas. Tragó saliva cuando la chica le tomó por la nuca con la mano que aún tenía libre y volvió a acercar sus cuerpos. Ron solo alcanzó a recordar otra vez el capítulo de _Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja_en el que aseguraba que los halagos surtían un efecto inmediato en las brujas y se acordó de uno en particular que formaba parte de una larga lista de otros muchos piropos.

—Me encantan tus ojos —ella sonrió, pero Ron no quedó satisfecho, sintiendo que aquello se quedaba corto para lo que verdaderamente sentía—. ¡Me encanta toda tu cara! —exclamó, fingiendo desesperación y ruborizándose de inmediato. Hermione no tardó en besarle de nuevo en la mejilla mientras se reía y se separaba de él poco a poco. Ron sintió que un frío torrencial le helaba todos los huesos, a pesar de estar en verano, al dejar de sentir el calor del cuerpo de la chica. Por ello, no dudó en volver a rodear sus hombros con su brazo. Ella rodeó su cintura con el suyo como respuesta.

—Quiero enseñarte algo —dijo Ron, algo más animado por el reciente acercamiento que habían tenido—. Debí habértelo dicho cuando llegaste, pero con todo lo que me contaste de... bueno, ya sabes, al final se me olvidó —Hermione sonrió, agradeciéndole en silencio el hecho de que evitase mencionar el tema de sus padres. Ron la tomó de la mano y se dirigió corriendo con ella hacia La Madriguera. Para cuando Hermione quiso advertirle que seguramente su madre los detendría al verlos entrar en la casa, el chico ya se encontraba tirando de ella escaleras arriba.

Llegaron al desván donde se encontraba la habitación de Ron, y éste se paró en mitad del rellano, dejando sorprendida a Hermione, que esperaba entrar al dormitorio. Ron sacó su varita mágica y apuntó al bajo techo.

—_ ¡Descendo!_

Hermione observó como una trampilla se abría, de ella se deslizó una diminuta escalera que bajó hasta detenerse frente a sus pies. Él subió al hueco rectangular de la trampilla de inmediato y le ofreció una mano a la chica para ayudarla a llegar a su altura. Hermione notó como sus fosas nasales se llenaban de un terrible olor a alcantarilla y basura que la mareó.

— ¿Qué tenéis escondido aquí? ¡Huele fatal! —dijo Hermione tapándose la nariz, Ron no pudo evitar reír mientras la guiaba hacia el altillo.

— ¿Ginny nunca te ha contado de dónde provienen los gemidos que se oyen algunas noches? Son realmente molestos.

Ella no contestó al momento, acababa de meterse por el hueco del pequeño altillo y por unos segundos, se vio incapaz de apartar la mirada de la repugnante cosa que se hallaba tumbada en las sombras, profundamente dormida, ante sus ojos.

— ¿Eso es el ghoul? —Hermione no tardó en descubrir que la criatura tenía una extraña e inusual forma humana, su cuerpo estaba repleto de pústulas asquerosas y de su cabeza nacían algunos cabellos pelirrojos. Sin embargo, lo que más la impactó fue que llevaba puesto un pijama—. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué...?

—Espera —interrumpió él—. Bajemos a mi habitación. Si se despierta no parará de quejarse y creo que ya tenemos bastante con su olor.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. Bajaron por la escalerilla, Ron la agarró por la cintura cuando le quedaban un par de escalones para llegar al suelo e, ignorando las quejas que acababa de provocar en ella sobre que era perfectamente capaz de bajar sola, recogió la escalera y ambos entraron en su cuarto.

— ¿Vas a contarme ahora qué ha sido eso?

Ron la miró con una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa, como animándola a que adivinase por sí misma lo que estaba pasando, Hermione pensó que se había vuelto loco, pero le bastaron apenas un par de segundos más para comenzar a atar cabos.

— ¿Eres tú? —preguntó dudosa—. ¿Fingirás que estás enfermo o algo?

—De spattergroit —reveló él, hinchando el pecho de orgullo. Hermione le miró perpleja.

— ¡Pero eso es brillante, Ron! El spattergroit es una enfermedad muy contagiosa, si alguien se acerca a tu casa a investigar por qué no estás en el colegio...

—Verán al ghoul en mi cama y no se atreverán a acercarse a él.

El chico sonrió satisfecho y dejó caer su peso en la cama plegable de Harry, haciéndole gestos a Hermione para que se sentase allí con él.

— ¿Tus padres lo saben? —dijo ella mientras se tumbaba poco a poco a su lado, haciéndolo ruborizar. Ron carraspeó nervioso.

—Mi... mi padre fue quien transformó al ghoul... bueno, mi padre y los gemelos... —Hermione se había girado para mirarlo a los ojos y Ron notó que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía inevitablemente al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de ella—. Mi madre... ya sabes cómo es...

Hermione bufó, frustrada por el comportamiento de la señora Weasley, aunque al mismo tiempo un poco apenada por ella, sabía por lo que estaba pasando y lo que la esperaría en los próximos meses, y sabía que no aceptaría que se fuesen hasta que se hubiesen ido.

·

Al anochecer, cuando la señora Weasley mandó que todos se fueran a dormir temprano para asegurarse de que estarían bien descansados al día siguiente, puesto que iba a ser un día largo, Ron llamó a la habitación de Ginny y ésta en seguida le dio permiso para que pasara. El chico abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó la cabeza con cuidado.

—Ron, ¿quieres hacer el favor de entrar de una vez? ¡No voy a comerte, por Merlín!

— ¿Hermione no está? —preguntó él, ignorando la indignación de Ginny, que en ese momento le miraba con picardía.

—Creo que está lavándose los dientes —a Ron no le tranquilizó en absoluto la sonrisa que se estaba formando en la cara de su hermana—. Igual se está preparando porque sabía que vendrías a darle las buenas noches, ya sabes a lo que me refiero —insinuó divertida, simulando que daba besos al aire.

—O igual se está lavando los dientes porque acaba de cenar como todo el mundo —dijo Ron en un tono mordaz, intentando que ella detuviese sus gestos de burla con una mirada fulminante, en vano, porque Ginny no le hizo ningún caso y lo único que en realidad estaba consiguiendo era divertirla más de lo que estaba ya—. Además sus padres son dentistas y... ¡Ginny, deja de mirarme así!

Ella soltó una fuerte carcajada, provocando que su madre subiese corriendo y, muy enfadada, ordenase a gritos que guardara silencio y echase de inmediato a Ron de aquel cuarto. El chico intentó replicar pero, para su desgracia, las miradas fulminantes de su madre surtían mucho mayor efecto que las suyas.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de dar un sonoro portazo, ya que sabía que si lo hacía sería hombre muerto en cuestión de segundos por la ira de la señora Weasley, aunque no pudo evitar tirarse violentamente a su cama y maldecir después por el daño que se había hecho irremediablemente en la espalda.

Ron se quedó mirando al techo por largo rato y, cuando se levantó para ponerse el pijama, oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Le dio permiso para que pasara, en un tono bastante brusco, pensando que sería su madre otra vez y se arrepintió de inmediato cuando vio que Hermione entraba.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú.

Hermione no dijo nada al respecto, parecía muy contenta.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido escapar de mi madre? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Creo que pensaba que yo estaba en la habitación de Ginny. Cuando he llegado ya se había ido.

Ron apenas se había dado cuenta de que Hermione se le estaba acercando tal vez demasiado. Se rascó la nuca para seguir aparentando indiferencia, provocando únicamente que la sonrisa de la chica se ampliase. Cuando Hermione llegó junto a él y rodeó su cuello en un abrazo, Ron pensó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—Te estaba buscando... —dijo sin poder evitar un débil titubeo en su voz y notó que ella también estaba algo nerviosa.

—Hasta mañana, Ron —le susurró Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos y, separándose de su abrazo, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y salió apresurada de la habitación, dejando a Ron totalmente embobado para el resto de la noche.

Hermione llegó corriendo al cuarto de Ginny, quien la esperaba sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados, lanzando infinidad de preguntas con la mirada. Ella solo sonrió y se tumbó en la cama que le correspondía, dando la espalda a Ginny, para quien no pasó desapercibida la sonrisa que adornaba la cara de su amiga.

—Está bien que ganases al idiota de Ron al ajedrez, a ver si así se le bajan los humos.


	3. La despedida de los Dursley

·

**3**

**La despedida de los Dursley**

·

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Ron había bajado a la cocina a por algo de agua para refrescarse. Quedaban pocas horas para que él, y toda la gente que se había ofrecido a trasladar a Harry a la Madriguera, partiesen a Privet Drive a encontrarse con él y llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

Ron se disponía a sacar un vaso de uno de los tantos armarios en los que se guardaba parte de la amplia vajilla de la casa, cuando descubrió algunos platos en el fregadero. Todo el mundo sabía que la señora Weasley, su madre, era de las típicas amas de casa muy cuidadosas con la limpieza del hogar y la constante alimentación de sus hijos, nunca dejaba un piso sin barrer o una cama sin hacer si podía evitarlo. Por eso a Ron le extrañó tanto tener ante él una estampa nada usual de platos sucios. Se quedó un rato largo parado frente al grifo, observando los cacharros que todavía esperaban para ser lavados y, tras varios minutos pensando, Ron llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez su madre estaba demasiado nerviosa como para acordarse de limpiar parte de la vajilla, a fin de cuentas, su padre, Fred, George, Bill y él viajarían en unas horas a la casa de los tíos de Harry, los Dursley, y la mayoría se harían pasar por su amigo con la poción multijugos, exponiéndose ante mortífagos en la oscuridad de la noche y arriesgándose de esta forma a ser atrapados e incluso llevados ante Voldemort.

Ron era consciente de la gravedad de la situación y no sentía miedo en absoluto, al menos, no por sí mismo. Es decir, su madre y su hermana estarían a salvo, esperándoles en La Madriguera, pero él se iría con el resto de la familia a ponerse en peligro. No quiso pensar en lo que pasaría si alguno de ellos caía en la misión de traslado de Harry que, aparentemente, parecía un plan bastante efectivo y completo. Ojoloco tenía poción multijugos de sobra reservada para todos, los trasladores estaban a punto en todas las casas seguras ya asignadas gracias al señor Weasley, e incluso tenían establecido un orden de llegada para cada uno de ellos, que dependía de la casa segura en la que estuviesen colocados. Además, por lo que sabían, Voldemort no estaba al corriente aún del cambio de planes y eso suponía un gran alivio dado que, por lo visto, ignoraba hasta la nueva fecha que habían fijado para la misión, y los escasos mortífagos que se encontrarían en esos momentos por los alrededores de Privet Drive vigilando a Harry por si acaso, no tenían nada que hacer frente a los otros seis clones de su amigo que volarían ese mismo día por el cielo, dispuestos a ponerse a salvo.

Con un poco de suerte, los mortífagos tardarían en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y, para cuando advirtiesen al resto mediante sus Marcas Tenebrosas, ellos ya se encontrarían todos seguros y protegidos en La Madriguera. Nadie resultaría herido, ni mucho menos moriría si tenían suerte. Pero en tiempos de guerra la suerte no era una muy habitual compañera.

Ron sonrió con amargura al notar que, inconscientemente, había lavado todos los platos sucios mientras se había quedado pensando en cómo transcurriría aquel día y repasando uno a uno los pasos a seguir para que todo saliese como habían trazado. Tomó uno de los vasos recién lavados y lo llenó hasta arriba de agua al tiempo que miraba por la ventana y suspiraba. Era verano y, por tanto, el clima era caluroso, todavía era muy temprano y el sol no había salido pero Ron casi podía sentir sus cálidos rayos sobre la piel. Tenía mucho calor.

Ron solía dormir con nada más que una camiseta de tirantes y sus calzoncillos cuando llegaba el verano, pero con Hermione en su casa se veía obligado a ponerse unos pantalones de pijama cortos sobre la ropa interior que no le ayudaban a refrescarse en absoluto.

Recordó entonces que tenía sed y se apresuró a beber el agua que acababa de coger hacía un momento, descubriendo que, para su desgracia, ardía. Ron se quemó la lengua y, dolorido, tiró el vaso lleno al suelo de la cocina, encharcando todo. Horrorizado, maldijo interiormente, deseando que nadie se hubiese despertado por el ruido del cristal roto.

— _¡Reparo! _—murmuró apuntando al vaso con su varita, éste se recompuso y Ron lo colocó con torpeza de nuevo en el fregadero. Abrió el grifo y tocó cuidadosamente con un dedo el chorro que salía de él, comprobando que seguía caliente, seguramente debido a que había estado lavando los platos antes de beber. Se maldijo de nuevo y giró el mando esperando a que el agua fría fluyese.

— _¡Tergeo!_

La varita mágica de Ron absorbió gran parte del charco al instante y, aunque el hechizo no había sido totalmente efectivo, Ron no podía sentirse más orgulloso de sí mismo.

Se aseguró de que, esta vez, el agua que había cogido estaba a su gusto y bebió de un trago, pensando que todo era mucho más fácil y rápido cuando bebía directamente del agua de su varita.

Iba a subir a su dormitorio cuando se escuchó el sonido de las bisagras de una puerta, lo que significaba que Ron no había sido lo suficientemente silencioso. Asustado, corrió con agilidad hacia el salón, tratando que sus pasos apresurados no hicieran demasiado ruido, y se agachó con cuidado tras el gran sofá que se encontraba en el centro, con dos mullidos sillones colocados uno a cada extremo. Quiso levantarse a mirar quién se había desvelado como él, pero cuando su pelo rojo ya asomaba por el otro lado del enorme mueble, oyó una risita a sus espaldas y pegó un salto, alarmado.

— ¡Para quieto, pedazo de troll! No querrás que mamá nos descubra aquí abajo —Ginny bufó exasperada y Ron se fijó que tenía unas ojeras bastante notables. Supuso que su hermana no había dormido en toda la noche, seguramente pensando en Harry, y, por un momento, le dieron ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a su amigo—. Se supone que tenías que estar durmiendo en tu cama, no escondiéndote detrás del sofá.

—No podía dormir —se limitó a responder Ron de mala gana mientras se sentaba con torpeza sobre uno de los cojines, algo agitado.

Ginny tomó asiento a su lado de inmediato, y le miró con tristeza. Sabía que Harry solo había cortado con ella para protegerla y, por supuesto, estaba al tanto de que él seguía sintiendo algo por ella, pero aún así, Ron no pudo evitar sentir unos cada vez más crecientes deseos de maldecirlo o por lo menos de gritarle que volviera con su hermana, porque no soportaba verla tan triste. Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros, mostrando apoyo fraternal. Pasó un segundo en el que se miraron sin decir nada y Ginny, para su sorpresa, se le tiró encima y le abrazó con fuerza, él pensó que se echaría a llorar, como Hermione solía hacer cuando lo abrazaba con tanta energía, sin embargo, el silencio continuó reinando el salón. Ginny pegó la cara a su hombro y le apretó contra su cuerpo, buscando una protección que Ron no se negaría a proporcionarle, aunque algo contrariado, pues ella no era de esas chicas vulnerables que lloraban o hacían notar cuando estaban tristes.

—Ron...

Ginny habló en un tono casi inaudible que Ron difícilmente logró escuchar por encima de unos ronquidos y gemidos lastimeros que provenían de lo más alto de La Madriguera.

—Ginny, prometí no decir nada. Dumbledore nos mandó que...

—Prométeme que te cuidarás... y que cuidarás de ellos... —interrumpió la chica en susurros.

Ron se separó de ella y la miró, perplejo. Esperaba que, como había ocurrido durante las últimas semanas, su hermana intentara sonsacarle algo de la partida que llevarían a cabo Hermione y él en pocos días junto a Harry. Ginny tampoco era de esas chicas que mostraban sus sentimientos mediante palabras, ella era más de actuar, y eso era algo que Harry sabía muy bien.

— ¿Qué?

—Harry, Hermione y tú no vais a faltar al colegio para jugar a quidditch por distintas partes del mundo, Ron, no soy estúpida. No sé qué estáis tramando, pero soy lo suficientemente lista como para saber que es algo serio. Dumbledore os mandó hacer algo, os dijo que no se lo dijerais a nadie más y yo lo respeto, respeto eso... pero tienes que prometerme que te protegerás y los protegerás a ellos. Es decir... no dudo que cuidarás de ellos pero... —a Ginny se le quebró la voz y supo que si no hacía una pausa e intentaba calmarse sus emociones la traicionarían y pronto empezaría a llorar—. Hermione es mi mejor amiga y es importante para ti, sé que la protegerías con tu vida pero, Ron, tú eres mi hermano y Harry... —Ginny titubeó. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, tratando de evitar que Ron notase la mueca de dolor que se había formado en su cara—. No puedo permitirme perderos a ninguno... tienes que prometerme que estarás con ellos y que os mantendréis a salvo juntos... y vivos.

Ron sabía que no podía prometer algo así. La misión que les había encomendado Dumbledore les involucraba de forma directa con Voldemort, tenían que buscar partes de él, objetos que contenían trozos que alguna vez formaron su alma. Ron estaba seguro de que, a medida que fueran destruyendo los Horrocruxes, Voldemort notaría su ausencia e iría a por ellos. La guerra se desataría y, aunque él se veía capaz de dar la vida por todas y cada una de las personas que le importaban, era consciente de que eso no era posible y de que, si él moría, no podría proteger a nadie más.

Ron tragó saliva y esta vez fue él quien abrazó con fuerza a su hermana, intentando así esconder la sombra de temor que había nacido en sus ojos y que lo delataría.

—Te lo prometo.

·

Ron se estiró en su cama y bostezó mientras se frotaba los ojos con cuidado, estaba agotado. La señora Weasley corría de un lado a otro, subía y bajaba escaleras y se limpiaba las manos una y otra vez sobre su delantal, más por un acto de nerviosismo que por la higiene en sí. Gritaba sin descanso para que todos en la casa se despertasen de una vez y bajasen a desayunar.

—Si llego a saber esto me alisto a un ejército de aurores —dijo Fred.

—Seguro que te tratarían mejor —completó George.

Ron pudo notar la mirada reprobatoria que su madre estaría dirigiendo en esos momentos a los gemelos desde su habitación e incluso sin tenerla en frente. Recordó vagamente como Ginny y él se habían ido a sus respectivos dormitorios después de la charla que mantuvieron aquella madrugada y se tapó la cara perezosamente, sin ninguna gana de bajar pero haciéndolo de todas formas. Harry le necesitaba, y no pensaba dejarlo solo.

Desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación pudo ver a Hermione en el rellano del primer piso. Todavía estaba en pijama y se dirigía escaleras abajo, rumbo a la cocina. Ron corrió a su encuentro y, llegando a su lado en un par de zancadas, la agarró por los hombros y la empujó con toda la delicadeza que pudo al interior del cuarto de Ginny quien, para alivio del chico, ya no se encontraba allí.

— ¡Ronald!

Ron le tapó la boca con ambas manos, desesperado. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y suspiró aliviado, su madre no daba ningún indicio de haberla oído.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Hermione le había apartado las manos con brusquedad. Él estaba dispuesto a volver a colocarlas sobre su boca, pero al ver que la chica había comprendido que no era conveniente hablar en un tono muy alto, descartó la idea de inmediato. Además, Hermione parecía estar empezando a enfadarse y eso era lo último que quería en ese momento.

En realidad, Ron ni siquiera sabía por qué había llevado hasta allí a Hermione, simplemente la había visto saliendo del dormitorio de Ginny y se había dejado llevar por un impulso. Se ruborizó al darse cuenta que tenía a la chica de frente, esperando impaciente una respuesta que él no podía concederle. El tiempo se agotaba, la señora Weasley se daría cuenta de la ausencia de ambos en el desayuno y sospecharía. Ron parpadeó, aturdido. _El tiempo se agotaba_.

—Yo... —dudó—. ¿Qué pasa si hoy te atrapan ahí afuera?

Hermione notó cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo, que habían estado en tensión desde que Ron la había guiado hasta el interior del cuarto, se relajaban y su expresión de enfado cambiaba a una de total y absoluta sorpresa. Quiso acercarse a él. Ron, sin embargo, fue más rápido, se apartó de ella con agilidad y se echó las manos a la cabeza, agobiado.

— ¿Qué pasa... qué pasa si te cogen y te llevan ante Voldemort? Y entonces el efecto de la poción se acaba y vuelves a ser tú, y te descubren y...

—No lo digas —prohibió Hermione, que estaba empezando a exasperarse por la actitud de Ron—. Ni se te ocurra pensarlo. Nada de eso pasará porque todo está perfectamente planeado.

—Ayer me dijiste que tenías un mal presentimiento.

La chica suspiró intentando calmarse, sentía que si él no la apoyaba esta vez, se derrumbaría de un momento a otro. El silencio volvió a hacerse presente en la habitación, Ron respiraba a un ritmo cada vez más pausado, aunque todavía con un deje de preocupación en la mirada. Se acercó a ella y la agarró por la nuca con sutileza, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

—Es peligroso —le advirtió, como si se tratase de una novedad. Hermione desvió la mirada, casi indignada por el comportamiento de Ron, quien la tomó firmemente de las mejillas esta vez, y volvió a buscar que sus ojos le correspondieran—. Hermione...

—Voy a ir. No voy a echarme atrás en el último momento —dijo con total certeza. Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de él, con intenciones de empujarlo para que se alejara y la permitiese bajar a desayunar por fin, pero Ron se dio cuenta al instante y trasladó rápidamente las manos que sujetaban su cara a su cintura, rodeándola y provocando que sus cuerpos estuviesen considerablemente más cerca.

—No puedo impedir que mis hermanos vayan. Fred y George se burlarían de mi y las decisiones que tomen ellos, mi padre y Bill están absolutamente fuera de mi alcance, pero tú...

—También tomo mis propias decisiones —dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Ron solo alcanzó a desesperarse más al observar lo preciosa que estaba cuando hacía ese gesto y miró sus labios de soslayo, debatiéndose en su interior entre si debía replicar o besarla.

Para cuando creyó haberse decidido, la puerta se abrió, sobresaltándolos a los dos.

—Vaya, vaya, menuda sorpresa —rió George.

Hermione se dio cuenta entonces de que Ron seguía abrazándola por la cintura y de que, inconscientemente, sus manos todavía descansaban sobre su pecho y aún a sabiendas de que no era la primera vez que los gemelos los pillaban a Ron y a ella en una situación así, ninguno parecía mostrar indicios de querer separarse del otro.

—Mamá nos mandó a buscaros y supusimos que estaríais en tu cuarto, Ron. Como siempre andáis haciendo vete-tú-a-saber-qué-cosas allí nos pareció obvio —dijo Fred, haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara.

—Sí, pero no caímos en la cuenta de que eres tan poco caballeroso que ni siquiera te molestas en subir unas cuantas escaleras —completó George—. Un consejo, Ron: si vas a besuquearte con alguien a escondidas no lo hagas en una habitación ajena porque podrían pillarte.

— ¡Justo como acaba de pasar!

Los dos hermanos se alejaron de la escena riendo a carcajadas, dejando un silencio considerablemente incómodo en el ambiente de la habitación de Ginny. Ron y Hermione se separaron ruborizados; él quiso decir algo pero la chica había salido tan apresurada del cuarto que no tuvo tiempo ni de abrir la boca.

Corrió tras ella y llegaron a la vez a la cocina, estaban totalmente seguros de que la señora Weasley les gritaría por haber tardado tanto en bajar, sin embargo ésto nunca ocurrió. El señor Weasley presidía la mesa del desayuno; mostraba una expresión de indignación que Hermione pocas veces le había visto, y sostenía _El Profeta_ de esa mañana en una mano y una taza llameante de café en la otra, aunque no parecía muy dispuesto a tomárselo.

Todos los presentes le miraban con atención, expectantes. Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos a la mesa: él, completamente desconcertado por la situación y ella, visiblemente impaciente. A pesar de la seriedad aparente del momento, Fred y George no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante la aparición de la pareja, a lo cual Ron respondió con una mirada fulminante mientras el señor Weasley carraspeaba, consiguiendo que toda la atención volviera a enfocarse en él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Arthur? ¿Qué dicen? —la señora Weasley se le acercó con precaución, estaba asustada—. ¿Lo mencionan? ¿Mencionan a Quien-tú-sabes?

— ¡Oh, por favor, no seas ridícula, madre! ¡_El Profeta_ es uno de los medios más utilizados por el ministerio para ocultar todas las noticias sobre Quien-tú-sabes! No dirán nada sobre el tema si pueden evitarlo —interrumpió Bill, sorprendido por la repentina ingenuidad de su madre.

—Es Rita Skeeter —contestó el señor Weasley, haciendo caso omiso a la reciente disputa. Hermione se enderezó en su asiento de inmediato, recordando la amenaza que le había hecho hacía ya unos años a la mujer, relacionada con una denuncia por no estar registrada como animaga—. Se ve que ha escrito un libro.

— ¿Un libro? —Ron se mostró contrariado.

—Al parecer no tenía suficiente con todas las mentiras que soltaba en los periódicos —dijo Hermione intentando calmarse sin éxito alguno. El señor Weasley volvió a carraspear.

—Es un libro sobre Dumbledore, una supuesta biografía.

La sorpresa fue general en la cocina y todos comprendieron al instante la indignación del señor Weasley, a la que no dudaron en unirse mediante múltiples murmullos y exclamaciones. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el silencio volvió a hacerse en el lugar, cuando el señor Weasley se puso las gafas. La mayoría ni siquiera habían empezado sus desayunos, ni parecían muy interesados en hacerlo.

—Es un artículo largo. Hacen una entrevista a Rita Skeeter en la que la preguntan sobre su nuevo libro, ella básicamente se dedica a dar mala fama a Dumbledore y a asegurar que no es tan maravilloso como todos piensan, deja caer algún que otro trapo sucio sobre su pasado y el de su familia y habla incluso de la relación que tenía con Harry, aunque evita revelar cualquier tipo de detalle, insiste mucho en que encontraremos todo en su libro, cuando lo compremos. Atentos a esto: «[...] le dedico un capítulo entero a la relación de Dumbledore con Potter! Hay quien la ha calificado de morbosa, incluso siniestra. Una vez más insisto en que los lectores tendrán que comprar mi libro para conocer toda la historia, pero no cabe duda de que el director de Hogwarts desarrolló un interés poco natural por Potter desde el principio. Ya veremos si lo hizo realmente por el interés del chico [...]»

Ron no pudo contenerse y soltó un sonoro bufido. Hermione lo reprendió con la mirada por la interrupción, aunque también se la notaba bastante escandalizada.

—Sí, hijo, pues eso no es lo peor. Escucha lo que responde cuando le preguntan si sigue en contacto con Harry: «[...] hemos desarrollado un fuerte vínculo. El pobre Potter tiene muy pocos amigos auténticos, y nosotros nos conocimos en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida: el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Seguramente soy de las pocas personas con vida que pueden jactarse de conocer al verdadero Harry Potter [...] Esa afirmación nos lleva a hablar de los numerosos rumores que todavía circulan acerca de las horas finales de Dumbledore.» —Ron trató con todas sus fuerzas de no quejarse de nuevo, pues ya suponía lo que estaba por llegar a esas alturas de la entrevista y sabía que a ninguno de los presentes le agradaría en absoluto—. «¿Cree Skeeter que Potter estaba presente cuando murió el profesor? [...] Verás, no quiero hablar demasiado (está todo en el libro), pero hay testigos oculares del castillo de Hogwarts que vieron a Potter huyendo del lugar momentos después de que el director del colegio cayera, saltara o fuera empujado desde la torre. Más tarde, Potter acusó a Severus Snape, a quien guarda un profundo rencor. ¿Ocurrió todo como parece? Eso tendrá que decidirlo la comunidad mágica... después de leer mi libro.»

·

Hermione llevaba toda la mañana quejándose de Rita Skeeter en el salón, parecía no tener otra cosa en la que pensar a pesar de estar a punto de salir a una "misión suicida y extremadamente peligrosa en la que arriesgaría irremediablemente su vida", que era como Ron solía referirse al plan de traslado de Harry cuando hablaba con ella. Ginny les había acompañado al principio de la conversación, pero en seguida se marchó a su cuarto y Hermione supuso que lo hacía porque seguramente no tenía muchas ganas de pasarse el día hablando de Harry, sobre todo cuando él iba a estar allí en pocas horas y entonces sería inevitable que se cruzasen en algún momento.

Era la hora de la comida y, uno a uno, los miembros de la Orden que participarían después en el traslado de Harry, fueron llegando a La Madriguera. Moody y Mundungus aparecieron en la casa cuando el resto ya había empezado a comer, pues habían tenido que trasladarse a cada una de las casas seguras para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su sitio con una última revisión.

—Todo en orden —manifestó Ojoloco con firmeza—. Las casas seguras tienen los hechizos protectores bien colocados y no hay ningún problema con la disposición de los trasladores, el plan marchará tal y como teníamos previsto. Esta noche, Potter dormirá aquí.

La comida transcurrió algo más tranquila de lo que se esperaba, aunque con una extraña sensación de nerviosismo en el clima que a Ron no le gustó para nada. Sabía que las posibilidades de que matasen a alguien aquel día eran mínimas comparadas con las que los acechaban en el futuro porque Voldemort ignoraba todo lo referente a ese nuevo plan, pero, aún así, Ron estaba aterrado. Echó un rápido vistazo a Hermione, que últimamente siempre se sentaba a su lado y posó su mano sobre la de ella con disimulo, tratando que el gesto pareciera casual. Ella le miró con sorpresa, pero le devolvió la caricia con suavidad, llevando ambas manos debajo de la mesa. Ron suspiró al darse cuenta de que ahí escondidas, estaban fuera del alcance de las miradas curiosas, —que, normalmente pertenecían a Fred y George— y, llenándose de valor, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione con fuerza, como diciéndole que no pensaba soltarla nunca.

Fueron conscientes entonces de lo importante que era para Harry que estuviesen tranquilos, los nervios y el miedo solo empeorarían la situación, además estaban juntos y tenían que mantenerse juntos para la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Pensándolo mejor, la misión de los siete Potters era insignificante comparada con la misión que estaban por emprender en unos días. Ron y Hermione se sonrieron.

Al terminar la comida, Moody guió a todos fuera de la casa, donde se encontraban algunas escobas, un par de thestrals y la motocicleta que había pertenecido a Sirius, distribuidas de forma ordenada por el jardín. Ojoloco empezó a repasar el plan, recordando a los escoltas las casas seguras a las que debían dirigirse y anunciando los horarios de llegada de cada traslador.

Se pusieron por parejas al gusto de cada uno, puesto que Moody se había negado a anunciar el reparto definitivo de los Potters y sus respectivos escoltas hasta llegar a Privet Drive. La señora Weasley se despidió con efusividad de todos mientras Ginny los miraba como ausente, haciendo un leve movimiento con la mano en señal de adiós. Ron observó como Bill ayudaba a Fleur a montar en uno de los thestrals y, antes de que alguien ocupase el otro, —algo que Ron dudaba profundamente puesto que la gran mayoría de los presentes adoraba volar en escoba—, se subió con agilidad a sus lomos, para luego tenderle una mano a Hermione, que la tomó encantada y subió con él. Después de todos los años que llevaban siendo amigos, Ron sabía muy bien que a la chica no le hacían ninguna gracia las alturas y que, si volaba, prefería hacerlo sobre un animal con conciencia propia mucho antes que sobre un objeto que carecía de vida.

Moody contó hasta tres y todos juntos, emprendieron el vuelo. Ron notó como Hermione se apretaba a su pecho con fuerza una vez abandonaron la seguridad del suelo firme y sonrió, prometiéndose a sí mismo que la protegería siempre.


End file.
